A Promise of Forever
by Inky8Fingers
Summary: A collection of little ficlets, ranging from Angst to humour to just pure fluff. Please enjoy and review
1. Hope

**Ok, this is a little depressing, but it was niggling at the back of my head so i set it free. The first in what i hope will be a collection of little ficlets.**

* * *

He waited there... he didn't know how long, but he waited, and that's what counted. To him, anyway.

Most him didn't believe that what he'd just witnessed was true, but there was just one tiny, traitorous part of him that rationalised. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do... not ever.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to delay the arrival of the tears that were already threatening to spill forth from his child-like eyes. His lips were parted just slightly, as if words were trying to escape, but he knew there was nothing to say... no one to say it to.

He took a few hesitant steps forward and gingerly placed one bony hand against the cold, white wall, his fingertips brushing the sterile surface. He felt like squinting, everything was so white, and the false innocence of the colour made him flinch. He'd always thought white was a comforting colour, a colour that holds you close and comforts you... But now... it felt dirty, cold.

He wanted to feel her heat, her presence, so he opened his eyes in determination and moved closer, every part of him that could touch the wall was. He didn't like the feel of the cold spreading through his cheek and his belly, but he didn't move, just searched for anything to suggest Rose was there...

…

Nothing... He could feel nothing...

He closed his eyes once more, but not in time to stop a single tear from sliding down his cheek, to rest under his chin. He pulled away sharply from the wall, stumbling slightly and tumbled to the floor. He sat shocked for some time, his knees raised slightly, held up by his heels, supporting all his weight on his arms behind him.

He tried to blink but his eyes were glued to the wall in front of him.

He'd only just started to come alive again, started to find the joy in his existence, and the cause was gone... She'd just slipped through his fingers.

But she'd promised him forever, and it wasn't like Rose to break a promise. He shook his head, breaking his stare, and forced himself to stand and walk, albeit shakily, towards the door. If she said forever, then she'd give it. He had to believe it, or he'd surely go mad.

He glanced over his shoulder just once more before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the room. He was still waiting, but this time, he felt safer.

He felt hope.

She would come.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^^**

**Please review for me, and i'll try and write lots more.**


	2. Our beautiful children

**Ok, so i promised I'd write another little ficlet, and here it is. It's completely unrelated to the last one... sort of... i mean, this could be after he got Rose back, but hey, for now, completely unrelated. **

**Disclaimer: (Because i forgot to do it in the first chapter, and this is going to have to do for any future chapter aswell!) I don't own anyone but their enourmous brood! **

* * *

When Rose woke up to find herself alone in the big dark room, she instantly panicked, imagining the worst, like her husband being dragged away by aliens as she slept on peacefully. But upon calming herself down, she listened carefully, and beneath the hum of the engines she could just make out the sounds of a child sniffling, and a gentle tenor singing a foreign lullaby.

With a tiny smile and a good natured grumble, Rose rolled herself out of the bed and tugged a dressing gown over her pyjamas as she shuffled across the room in the dark to fumble at the door handle and let herself into the corridor.

At first she had to squint it was so bright in comparison to the dark of the bedroom, but she silently made her way to the open door just down from theirs. She lent against the doorframe and smiled at what she saw before her.

The Doctor, clad in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a faded old blue t-shirt, swayed gently with the snuffling boy in his arms as he quietly sang one of the songs from his childhood, occasionally dropping a kiss onto the boy's white blonde hair.

When he was sure the boy was asleep, he disappeared into one of the six doors that led off of the main room. This door was painted a deep, forest green and had 'Jack' in perfect, curly letters sketched across it. Each door was painted a different colour and with the names of the occupants on the front.

Rose grinned at The Doctor as her appeared from Jack's room again and walked over to place a kiss on his cheek before going to check each of the rooms in turn. The twins, Jane and Sarah had once again ignored the second bed in their room and were curled up together in the middle of one bed, their covers a mess around their tiny 8 year old bodies like a nest.

The next room belonged to 15 year old Jacqueline, who was so deep under her duvet, only a tuft of her platinum blonde hair was visible.

After Jackie, was 10 year old Mickey, his ever loved teddy sat on the edge of the bed, so he could claim he wasn't hugging it upon questioning, but still close enough to provide comfort.

The next room belonged to 6 year old Jack, their most troublesome child, always falling out of trees, pressing banned buttons, but also the child most likely to have night terrors.

After Jack was Peter, their oldest child at 18 years old. He was sprawled out across his bed, only his midriff covered, his vivid blue hair an almost identical replica of their father's brown mess.

The final room belonged to their youngest child, Robert, who at 4 years, was enjoying his first proper bed, still very proud of his space themed duvet cover with it's silly green aliens.

When Rose appeared from Robert's room, to find her husband quietly picking up the toys spread across the floor and putting them back on their shelves and in their respective boxes. She walked over and captured his mouth passionately, smiling inwardly as it took him a moment to register what was going on and respond.

When they broke apart, they were both panting quietly, grinning like idiots.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly, pressing another kiss to her forehead. Rose chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"For giving me such beautiful children..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hoped you liked it, and if not, well, review and tell me why. ^^**


	3. Blueness

**Here we go again, with just a little look into what i like to affectionately call, the 'Grandparent dash'**

* * *

Rose pulled a comb quickly and efficiently through one twin's hair and attempted to wipe the food from the face of the other. Both of them were squirming uncontrollably, making her jobs far harder than they needed to be.

"Jane, Sarah, please sit still, mummy is loosing her patience and if you two don't stop squirming very soon, she's going go crazy bite all your fingers off!" Rose declared, her voice never changing from it's usual sunny tone.

"I'd do what she says, girls" The Doctor advised his children around a mouthful of toast, "She said that to me once... and now look!" He held up his left arm, his hand tucked within his sleeve. The two girls began giggling and grudgingly settled in their seats, much to their mother's relief.

"You know, Rosie, it's only your mother, not the queen..." The Doctor tried to calm his wife's frantic preening. She was only on two of seven, surely she wasn't expecting to get all of their children respectable for her mother...

"No, my mum is convinced we can't look after all our children on this ship, that it would be better if we just left them with her, so they can go to normal human schools. That means, if she sees one bruise, one scratch... one sodding tooth mark, i'm in for it, and I loose the ongoing battle with her." Rose didn't even stop to look at The Doctor throughout her whole speech, shooing the twins out of the room and grabbing Jack and Mickey as they tried to run through the kitchen without being caught.

Jack had managed to lodge a screwdriver of some sort in his unruly white blonde curls, which took some dislodging, and Mickey's ginger mop was full of what Rose feared may be jam.

"She wouldn't dare, Rosie, I wouldn't let her." The Doctor reassured her.

Once the two boys were suitably clean, they were released, and Rose lent over the table to confiscate the rest of Jacqueline's make up and frowned at the fifteen year old.

"Sweetheart, you are pretty enough already, you really don't need any more.' the teenager huffed and picked at the toast her father had just dumped in front of her.

Rose quickly counted her children and frowned... six... where was Peter?

"Peter, come on! Your grandmother's waiting for us!" The Doctor yelled, picking up on Rose's thoughts.

The clatter of feet on the metal grating outside the kitchen heralded the arrival of their oldest son, Rose turned her head expectantly to give his clothing a once over and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the-" Her eyes went wide and she stood abruptly, taking a few urgent steps towards Peter and pulling his head down to her level so she could run her fingers through his vividly blue hair.

"Bl-blue!" She stuttered, fumbling across his scalp, as if looking for any signs of a wig.

"Yes, mother, blue." Peter sighed, gently detangling her hands from his hair, and holding them in front of him.

"I got bored of people saying 'Doesn't he look like his father?' so I dyed my hair blue. Now, I thought my grandmother was waiting for me." He grabbed his coat from the hooks behind the kitchen door and ambled out of the room, utterly care-free.

Everyone stood in silence, watching what their mother would do, but Rose simply stood there, her mouth opening and closing, until she turned to look at her husband, pointing towards the door.

"He... blue, Theta, blue..." She mumbled, letting her hand drop back to her side.

After a moment, she cleared her throat and took a few steps towards the door, pulling Jack along behind her by his collar, her eyes still wide.

"My mother is going to have a fit..." She groaned, ignoring The Doctor's strangled giggles.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one!**

**I always imagined Rose as one of those really picky mothers, aalways ready with a hanky and comb... And Jackie Tyler would no doubt insist as often as possible that her army of grandchildren live with her. ^^**


End file.
